Encontrando el Hogar
by Naca
Summary: Traducción, con permiso de la autora, de Finding home (Fanfiction . net /s/7033930/1/) de Luana Araceli. Resumen: Ángel encuentra a Spike a punto de suicidarse y lo aleja del borde del abismo, invocando los derechos como Sire. Él le ofrece una casa y la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo, algo de Spike ha estado buscando por más de un siglo.


** Capítulo 1 ***:.** Capítulo 1**

Ángel se puso de pie sobre el techo de un rascacielos abandonado, mirando a las estrellas, pero sin verlas realmente mientras consideraba lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Doyle se había ido, heroicamente sacrificándose por el bien mayor. Y Cordelia, la mujer que había heredado de sus visiones, se estaba muriendo lentamente porque ella carecía de la sangre de demonio para aliviar el dolor de las visiones. Wesley había convertido en una sombra de lo que un día fue, atrapado perpetuamente en un libro y saliendo sólo a compartir información acerca de un caso. Gunn era una incógnita, en estos días. Estaba casi siempre ha ido, menos cuando está cazando, y parece encanta. Y por el fuerte olor a alcohol, beber era el consuelo que había elegido.

Ángel suspiró mientras pensaba en todo eso. Hay días en que se perdía recordando su vida pasada, sin alma y sin preocupaciones. Echaba de menos a su familia de sangre, también, porque los seres humanos no siempre lo entendían. Doyle había sido su amigo más cercano, porque el hombre había entendido lo bueno y lo malo de tener un lado humano o en el caso de Ángel, un alma que le obligó a abrazar a la humanidad o sufrir las consecuencias. La culpa no era un territorio desconocido, y se culpó a sí mismo con dureza por permitir Doyle sufriera daño. Y por Cordelia, que se estaba muriendo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para evitarlo. Su familia humana que se estaban cayendo a pedazos y ya no sabía cómo mantenerlos juntos. En realidad no. No de la manera que él había sabido hacer con su familia de vampiros no se desintegrara, eso es seguro. Cuando él había sido Angelus había gobernado con mano de hierro y no se les permitía que las cosas salieran mal. Por eso no quiere trabajar con los seres humanos; necesitan un trato más suave.

Suspiró de nuevo, cambiando su peso y levantando el rostro hacia el cielo. Una ligera brisa le saludó y él cerró los ojos con placer, deseando tener más tiempo para estar con él. Por naturaleza, era una criatura solitaria, y las horas de compañía forzada eran casi dolorosas para él. No era que él no amaba a sus seres humanos - lo hacía, mucho - pero disfrutaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Algo de lo que los seres humanos se burlaban porque ellos no comprendieron el sentimiento. Después de siglos de vida, un poco de tiempo de reflexión no era mucho pedir.

Inevitablemente, su mente se volvió hacia su familia de sangre. Ángel amaba a sus seres humanos, pero echaba de menos a su familia verdadera, la que lo abrazaría en todos sus estados de ánimo y los aspectos y no asumir que se estaba volviendo loco por sonreír. Darla le hubiera encantado la ciudad. Era cruel, probablemente, el vampiro más cruel que jamás había conocido, pero ella era su Sire. Ella le enseñó todo y, a veces echaba de menos a su orientación. Ella habría sabido cómo mantener a los seres humanos en conjunto, habría sido capaz de arreglar todo lo que estaba mal, aunque sus errores fueron bien intencionados. Y Drusilla -Dru para ellos- su carácter lúdico y habilidades misteriosas siempre le asombraban. Mucha gente pensó que estaba loca, incluso hubo un tiempo que Darla también lo creía, pero Ángel la conocía mejor. Su locura era sólo un acto que pone para mantener a la gente a distancia. Pero ella lo dejó cerca. Y había dejado que William cerca. Spike. Pensando en lo envió una punzada a través de Ángel, aunque no estaba seguro de si era de culpa o dolor. William era el más preciado de sus chiquillos, siempre entrañable y con ganas de agradar. Y paso a ser Spike cuando Angelus desapareció. Spike, con su charla borde y áspera, le dolía a Ángel saber que había sido el causante de eso. Pero la única cosa sobre William – Spike - que se mantuvo constante fue su deseo de agradar, de ser amado, y por eso se quedó con Dru hasta que ella lo dejó atrás, e incluso por qué había buscado Ángel cabo para demostrar sus capacidades como vampiro.

Ángel cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener los recuerdos a raya. No quería recordar todas las cosas buenas de Spike. La última vez que Spike y Ángel se encontraron, el rubio le había atravesado a Ángel un costado con un atizador caliente. Un delito, en la comunidad de vampiros, que exigía un castigo tan cerca de la muerte como fuera posible, si no es la muerte absoluta. Eso era algo que Ángel no podía hacer sin embargo. Matar a Spike nunca - y nunca- sería una opción. A pesar de bravuconería punk del rubio, todavía había una Childe perdido allí, deseando desesperadamente la aprobación de su Sire. Y él seguía siendo el favorito de Ángel; ese era un hecho no podía evitar. Ángel nunca le haría daño. Él lo amaba. El castigo que le había impuesto a Spike fue ordenarle salir de LA, no regresar jamás. De hecho, él le había dado esa orden esa noche. Así que no era sorprendente que Ángel no pudiera quitarse al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Un ruido, uno casi tan flojo como el viento, vino de un par de metros detrás de él. Ángel se volvió, esperando ver a un pájaro o un gato o nada en absoluto, y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre de sus pensamientos. "Spike".

El rubio se pasó de un pie a otro, obviamente incómodo. Sacó un cigarrillo de su abrigo de cuero y lo encendió, caminando hacia el borde de la terraza junto a Ángel. Dio una larga calada y se volvió hacia el más viejo vampiro. "Peaches".

Ese apodo. A él le encantó, pero sólo en secreto. Abiertamente, que hervía al ser llamado algo así por un hombre que lo hace a modo de burla. "Pensé que te dije que te fuera de la ciudad."

De Spike se encogió de hombros. "Aye."

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?"

El rubio parpadeó, y luego echó sus cenizas sobre el lado de la cubierta. "Yo no sabía que quería decir inmediatamente. No es malo que yo esté aquí una noche más, Peaches?"

"Realmente te gusta empujar los límites conmigo, ¿verdad, Spike?"

"Hubo una vez que los empujó para mí."

Ángel parpadeó ante eso. Spike _nunca_ trajo a colación el pasado. Nunca. A menos que fuera las partes malas y entonces sólo he sacado el tema par restregárselo en la cara a Ángel. "Eso fue entonces. Esto es ahora." Su tono era duro, más duro de lo que pretendía.

Spike, como de costumbre, no se dio cuenta o no le importó. "Aye."

"Dame una buena razón por la que no debería obligarlo a salir de mi ciudad."

El rubio se detuvo ante eso, y le tomó a Ángel un minuto darse cuenta de la mano de Spike estaba temblando. Al principio, pensó que era debido a la ira, pero desde su Childe no hizo ningún movimiento para luchar, que llegó poco a poco a la comprensión de que era el miedo.

"¿Y bien? Tienes unos dos minutos antes de que te obligué a irte, sólo para sacarte de mi cabeza."

Spike respiró profundamente ante eso. "Sólo quiero una última noche, Sire. Para grabar esta ciudad y en mi mente, ya que me estás prohibiendo volver. Por favor."

No era tanto el por favor como el que Spike haya usado su título lo que lo decidió. Spike no había llamado a él Sire en casi un siglo - no como Ángel-, de todos modos. Si él estaba usando el título ahora, entonces él estaba siendo realmente sincero. "Muy bien," dijo después de un momento. "Te voy a dar su última noche, Spike. Pero entonces yo no quiero volver a verte en mi ciudad."

"Aye. Peaches gracias."

Y entonces el Spike sincero simplemente desapareció. Él volvió a las frases en inglés e insultos que irritan y divierten a Ángel en un nivel que él mismo no entendía. Una parte de él ansiaba regañar al vampiro más joven, pero parte de él le pedía otra cosa. Algo más oscuro-algo lo prohibido.

"No te quedes aquí mucho tiempo más", dijo Ángel mientras se giraba para irse. "Sol estará en una hora."

De Spike sonrió con amargura. "Aye. Con eso estoy contando."

Ángel frunció el ceño. Seguramente, Spike no iba a... "Tú no estarás pensando en hacer algo estúpido, ¿verdad Spike?"

El rubio se echó a reír. "Siempre estoy pensando en hacer algo estúpido, Ángel, ya deberías saberlo".

Ángel resopló. Ese fue ciertamente Spike, pero-"Está bien. Entonces ven conmigo. Podemos escondernos en este edificio durante el día."

"Pensé que me querías fuera de tu ciudad, de tu vida."

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esperar el día en un edificio oscuro?"

"Todo en realidad," dijo Spike, cansado de su escondite. Él había estado escondiendo desde que Angelus se había convertido en ángel y estaba cansado de todo esto. Su Sire estaba aquí y ahora, y Spike tenía la oportunidad de decirle la verdad, y las palabras vinieron solas. "Estoy cansado de esto, Ángel. Estoy cansado de que cada persona que amo me rompa en dos. Ya he terminado con eso. Primero Drusilla, luego Buffy. Y tú, por supuesto. Tú eres el responsable de este último, pero eso no importa mucho. No puedo dejar de amarte a pesar de que he hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo. Así que me estoy olvidando de que la única manera que se puede - de forma permanente. "

La cabeza del ángel era un torbellino. Spike iba a suicidarse ¿Spike? ¿El hombre que le había clavado un atizador caliente en su costado para conseguir la gema de la amara? ¿El hombre que no tuvo reparos en ir tras sus sobras? ¿El hombre que todo el mundo odiaba porque era grano en el culo? Y entonces la claridad le golpeó. Spike era un personaje; una máscara. El hombre que iba a suicidarse era William. El hombre que había seguido Drusilla a pesar de todas sus crueldades y pequeños juegos; el hombre que trató de enseñar a Buffy para hacer frente a la oscuridad, que volvió con ella cuando ella volvió a la vida; el hombre que usa el sarcasmo como mecanismo de defensa, porque él era demasiado sensible para ser abierto.

"No," dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Spike, sacudiendo su cabeza, la expresión de su cara sólo descriptible como aturdida.

"No," Ángel repitió. "No te vas a suicidar."

Spike suspiro. "¿De verdad? ¿Y vas a detenerme?"

"Ese es el plan."

"¿Por qué te importa?"

Era el turno de Ángel de sorprenderse. "¿Qué quieres decir, por qué me importa? Eres mi Childe, William. Siempre voy a cuidar de ti."

"Es Spike." Su tono era petulante, infantil, como si estuviera tratando de aferrarse a algo y aún no entendía de qué se trataba.

"Si quiero llamarte William, _Childe,_ lo hare. Tú no me dices como hacer las cosas. ¿Entiendes?" Ángel cerró la distancia entre los dos de ellos rápidamente, agarrando a Spike por los hombros muy fuerte. Sin sacudirlo, todavía.

Spike odiaba que le encantara la sensación de que el hombre lo agarrar por los hombros y la ira que corría por él. Ángel no tenía derecho a dirigirse a él de esa manera. El hombre había renunciado a su reclamo por Spike hace casi un siglo cuando se había alejado. Spike agarró las muñecas de Ángel y obligó al otro hombre alejarse de él. Él pelearía por esto, como había hecho otras veces con Ángel. Y él iba a ganar, porque…

Y entonces, Ángel hizo algo que no había hecho en casi un siglo. "William me _vas a_ obedecer. Deja de luchar."

El tono; el tono insoportable que hizo imposible para Spike hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecer. Spike podría estar enojado, estaba enojado, pero él no podía desobedecer ese tono. Voz de Sire. Era engañosamente tranquila, pero increíblemente potente. Sus brazos dejaron de moverse por propia voluntad y que él miró a su Sire por todo lo que valía la pena.

"Estoy cansado de luchar contra ti, Spike. No importa dónde vaya, siempre me encuentras. No importa lo que hagas, de alguna manera te las arreglas para que parezca insignificante. Estoy cansado de huir de ti. Y _No_ quiero que te mates. No por mí. No por nadie. Así que vamos a entrar en este edificio y esperar a que pase el día, y vas a hablar conmigo correctamente. No como un vampiro renegado, sino como un Childe le habla a su Sire. Y luego, después de eso, si tú todavía quieres saludar al sol, te lo voy a permitir. "

Spike frunció el ceño. "¿Y desde cuándo te preocupas por mí de todos modos? Podría estar atado a ti por sangre, pero nunca viniste y me ayudaste cuando estaba en problemas. Nunca me felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho. Y ahora, aquí estamos, y tú me estas pidiendo _hablar_ contigo. ¿Cómo nada hubiera pasado? "Se burló. "Me niego".

Ángel sonrió con una sonrisa lenta y salvaje. "Déjame decirte algo, _Spike._ Puede que tenga un alma ahora y tener una familia humana, pero eso no me hace _suave._ No me niegan mis derechos como tu Sire. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas muy bien mis métodos".

"A lo mejor los tendrías que utilizar ahora", dijo Spike con incertidumbre. "¿Por qué el cambio repentino? Para que, nunca has aceptado tu parte de vampiro."

"Porque, Spike, entiendo la maldición mejor ahora Y el alma es permanente,... Ya no es una maldición por lo que tengo que aceptar las dos mitades de quién soy para hacer el mayor bien ¿Alguna pregunta más?"

"Sólo una".

Ángel arqueó una ceja.

"¿Cómo es exactamente piensa bajarme de este techo?"

"Oh, eso es fácil. Voy a decirte que me siga. Y tú me vas a seguir. Porque, si no lo haces, voy a recurrir a la Voz de Sire, y si tengo que hacerlo, bueno, ya sabes cómo va esto."

Spike tragó saliva, el sudor empapaba la frente. Oh sí, definitivamente recordaba. Y de repente, él realmente no quería estar aquí, en este techo, a punto de suicidarse. Él sólo quería ser lo que siempre había sido un caballero asustado y confundido Inglés que se enamoró del vampiro que lo convirtió. De alguna manera, ser William otra vez no parecía tan malo.

"Sígueme", dijo Ángel.

Sin sorpresa, Spike lo hizo.

Entraron en el edificio y se dirigieron en ascensor hasta el nivel del sótano, un espacio totalmente desprovisto de ventanas y la luz del sol.

Ángel se quedó mirando al hombre de pie frente a él, preguntándose qué había sucedido en los años desde que lo había visto por última vez para hacerle tan amargo. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no había dudado antes en entrar en el modo completo de Sire. Eso no era un comportamiento normal para él, como él mismo le había indicado a Spike, pero Ángel estaba empezando a aprender que algunos instintos iban más allá de su alma humana. Y uno de esos instintos era dominar, reclamar, a William – Spike - como suyo como había hecho hace tantos años. Sobre todo porque el vampiro estaba considerando un encuentro con el sol, una forma bastante horrible de hacerlo cuando él podría pedir a un asesino o a sus amigos que lo hicieran por él. En exponerse al sol era un castigo impuesto solamente a los vampiros que de alguna manera lograron matar a sus Sires - un castigo del que Ángel estaba exento sólo porque Darla había vuelto a la vida y se lo había prohibido.

"Explícame por qué piensa que la muerte es tú única opción."

"Fácil. Las Slayerettes no quiero nada que ver conmigo, me ordenaste irme, y Dru está en algún lugar y no quiere ser encontrada. Y yo no quiero estar solo. Así que la muerte parecía una buena idea".

"Podrías habérmelo dicho."

Spike resopló. "Oh sí, claro. No se le dice a alguien que te dijo que te largaras, 'Ah, por cierto que voy a suicidar,' porque así sienten lástima o culpa cuando lo hiciera. No soy estúpido. Yo ni siquiera esperaba que fueras a la azotea. Este edificio sólo tiene la mejor vista de la ciudad y yo queríamos una última imagen perfecta en mi cabeza antes de irme".

"¿Cuáles son las reglas sobre el suicidio, William?"

"¿Qué?"

"Las reglas".

Spike hizo una mueca. Eso fue el tono de Ángel de 'no me hagas repetirme'. "Si yo quiero morir, tengo que pedir permiso a mi Sire primero. Honestamente no pensé que me dirías que no."

"Así que, a pesar de que grabe a las normas en ti día y noche durante casi un siglo, planeabas desobedecer una de ellas."

Algo en el vientre de Spike se revolvió. "Bueno, cuando lo pones así, me parece un poco ridículo."

"Sí, lo es. Por primera vez que he de decir, sinceramente, que estoy decepcionado de ti."

Spike se río sordamente, pero por dentro se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Mientras Ángel nunca había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él, su Sire nunca se había estado decepcionado antes. "Bueno, si el zapato encaja", dijo, aunque las palabras sonaron huecas en sus oídos.

"¿Crees que eres una decepción para mí, William? ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? De verdad sólo me preguntas ¿por qué?"

"Sí. ¿Vas a hacer que me repita la pregunta?"

"No, Sire." La idea le aterrorizaba. "Pasé los años siguiente a que nos dejaras, yo no me di cuenta que te habían maldecido, yo seguí tratando de impresionarte, para conseguir que me permitieras seguir contigo. Pero nada funcionó. Y cada vez que lo intentaba, me mirabas con repugnancia, repulsión por las habilidades y las artes que me enseñaste. Pero nunca explicaste nada. Te he seguido hasta los confines de la tierra, el infierno, pero nunca te paraste a pensar en lo mucho que me estabas haciendo daño al ser excluirme de tu vida".

"¿Podrías haber dejado de matar, Spike? ¿Podrías haber vivido sin la carnicería, la sed de sangre?"

Spike se rio con amargura. "Te olvidas de algo, Sire. No era yo el que necesitaba un alma a dejar de matar. Nunca fui realmente malo para empezar. El vivir sin matar – yo lo habría hecho - pero todo lo que ves es lo que me hiciste: un asesino a sangre fría que tallo su nombre en las páginas de la historia".

"Entonces," dijo Ángel. "El quid de la cuestión es que si no puedes tenerme, no quieres vivir."

Spike quiso replicar, para decirle a su Sire que no fuera tan egocéntrico. Pero no podía, porque era la verdad. Era todo lo que siempre había querido. Estar al lado de su Sire, no importa lo que significara, que era todo para él. "Sí," dijo, en voz baja.

"Está bien."

"¿Qué?"

"Dije, ok, Tú puede quedarte en la ciudad, vivirás en el hotel conmigo y no vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mi permiso expreso, Considérese un novato; Porque en este tipo de vida, una vida con los seres humanos, con estas reglas y estructura – Este terreno es nuevo para ti. "

"¿Y si me equivoco?"

Ángel se encogió de hombros. "Eres mi Childe. Yo me encargar de eso."

"No me gusta cómo suena eso."

Ángel sonrió. "Estas son tus opciones, Spike. Puede dejar la ciudad e irte de nuevo con la Cazadora y sus amigas y les ayudas en Sunnydale. O usted puedes alojarte en Los Ángeles conmigo y cumplir con mis reglas. Tal vez incluso ayudar a resolver los casos, si puedes probarme que te lo mereces. "

Spike parpadeó ante eso. "¿Me estás dando una oportunidad para demostrar lo que valgo?"

"Sí. No voy a huir de ti nunca más. Quieres ser parte de mi mundo. Bien. Demuéstrame que puedes manejarlo."

"¿Y si puedo?"

Ángel sonrió. "Si se puedes, bien, ya veremos."

Spike estaba decidido. Su Sire le estaba dando otra oportunidad; una verdadera oportunidad. A pesar de todo el dolor y la angustia que había sentido persiguiendo una sombra, aquí tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo todo bien; para demostrar de una vez por todas por qué había sido el favorito. "Está bien", dijo. "Me quedaré."


End file.
